


And Gives Us Wings Where We Had Shoulders

by PartyhardDrunkard



Series: Bitter Greetings, Sweet Goodbyes [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly Katz is a Ghost, F/M, Implied Relationships, Just Tragic, Short One Shot, Takes Place During Mukozuke, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartyhardDrunkard/pseuds/PartyhardDrunkard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham deals with the news of Beverly Katz's death.</p><p>Sequel to "Death Makes Angels of Us All".</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Gives Us Wings Where We Had Shoulders

**And Gives Us Wings Where We Had Shoulders**

* * *

 

Will Graham had thought that when Jack Crawford and Alana Bloom had wanted to see him, it had been to bear some good news.  He had  _foolishly_ thought that he would be getting out of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane.

 

He had thought that Beverly Katz had gone immediately to Crawford, told him everything she knew about Lecter.  _Finally_ convinced him that Hannibal had framed Will for murders that the psychiatrist himself had committed.

 

Never in a million years did Will think that he would ever hear those poisonous words leave someone's mouth.

 

_"Beverly Katz was found murdered this morning."_

 

At first, Will hadn't wanted to believe it.  Beverly couldn't have been dead, she just couldn't have been!  She was too _smart_ to get herself caught.  But when his eyes had raised from his shackled wrists to the face of Alana Bloom, he knew it had to be true.

 

The face of the woman he had once cherished seeing was streaked with tears, her bosom heaving in an attempt to contain the loud sobs perched beneath her chin.  Even Crawford looked like he had been crying.

 

Will couldn't stand it.  He wanted to yell, scream at them that they were wrong, that they must have been mistaken....but he couldn't even bring himself to sit up straight anymore.

 

His eyes latched onto his handcuffed wrists again, his back slumping and curving into the back of the uncomfortable metal chair he was seated in.  He had no interest in listening to the details of how she had been found, he didn't care about that.

 

What he cared about was the fact that the beautiful, bright-eyed Asian Agent that had slowly crept her way into the place in his heart that Alana Bloom had once resided in was dead.

 

**_DEAD._ **

 

Will almost slammed his fists down onto the metal table between himself and Crawford and Bloom.  He would have attacked the messengers if he had had the chance to.

 

But suddenly, the sunlight that had been streaming in through the nearby window was blocked out.  In his peripheral vision, Will could see a person standing there that hadn't been there a few seconds before.

 

Graham slowly lifted his eyes and what he saw there made him sit up a little straighter, made his breath hitch in his throat, made his heart skip a beat.

 

Beverly Katz stood before him, outlined by the unusually bright sunlight coming through the window.  Her face was sad, her eyes brimming with a well of unshed tears.  Will stared at her, at a loss for what he was seeing in front of him.

 

Beverly's eyebrows furrowed and she swallowed, fighting back the urge to cry, but she held onto Will's blue-eyed gaze with her own.  She couldn't stay there long and she certainly didn't have the energy to speak.  She just hoped that he would know what she wanted him to do.

 

Before Will's eyes, Beverly started to fade away, the sunlight slowly starting to come back into the room.  Seeing her transparent like that made it look like her shoulders had turned to wings, stretching up higher and higher, reaching the ceiling.  She looked like an angel.  A heartbroken angel that had never had the chance the fully live as a human.

 

And that is exactly what Beverly Katz was.

 

A winged angel that had never gotten the chance to really fly.

 

Before Will knew it, Beverly had completely disappeared.  He wished he could have reached out to her, touched her one last time.  But the world was too cruel to grant him that one small pleasure.

 

Bringing his steely blue eyes back to Jack Crawford, Will knew exactly what Beverly wanted.  He had to grant her the last wish that she could probably ask for on the earthly plane.

 

"I want to see her."

* * *

 

Death makes angels of us all,

And gives us wings where we had shoulders

Smooth as ravens' claws


End file.
